1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and facsimiles, etc., that reduce the occurrence of downtime.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the components of image-forming apparatuses, and toner and other consumable components in particular, have become “unitized,” as it is referred to, and the user can perform maintenance on the image-forming apparatus by exchanging the consumed unit. Machines that print documents using an image-forming apparatus have furthermore become more widespread, and the apparatus stops operation when the unit has been consumed to a fixed amount. In other words, downtime occurs. In such a case, the consumed unit must be quickly replaced to minimize downtime.
An example of such technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-152816 relating to an image-forming apparatus that can reduce the downtime caused by depleted consumable components.
Conventionally known is a system in which a sensor detects (waste toner tank near full) that the amount of toner (hereinafter referred to as “waste toner”) left as a residue on the photodetector and recovered by the cleaning unit has exceeded a fixed amount. However, since the sensor is a mechanical sensor, the time until operation of the machine is prohibited varies depending on how frequently the apparatus is used, and the actual timing for exchanging the tank is not apparent, and in certain cases, the administrator cannot adequately respond, resulting in apparatus downtime.